PTL 1 discloses a head-up display, which performs transmitted illumination of a liquid crystal panel while homogenizing a light beam emitted from a light source behind the liquid crystal panel. The head-up display includes a light source (light emitting diode), a first condenser lens, a diffuser, and a second condenser lens. The second condenser lens condenses the light beam emitted from the light source into the diffuser. Therefore, luminance uniformity can be reduced while degradation of the luminance of an illumination light beam transmitted through a display is suppressed.